1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wireless communication device and the method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device capable of simplifying the steps of the operation and searching the neighboring communication devices in the wireless communication, and the method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the wireless communication technology not only overcomes the limitation of the wire, but also enables the electronic device operated by the user to be wirelessly connected to another electronic device with the wireless transmission function in a certain range, such that the application of the portable device will be greatly increased.
However, considering the data security, the wireless transmission protocol usually defines a strict authentication mechanism. Therefore, the user needs to execute many steps and enter the correspondingly-password so as to communicate with the other devices. In the case of Bluetooth, before sharing the file wirelessly, the user firstly must search the names of the nearby Bluetooth devices, which is set to a default value during the manufacturing process or is reset at the initiation of the device by the user. Then, the user selects the device, which the user would like to communicate with, in the searched device name list. The file will not be shared until the devices are connected with each other successfully. Consequently, it is not only a waste of time, but the user also needs to learn the complicated searching and pairing operations, which may greatly reduce the convenience of the wireless device.
A need has thus arisen to propose a novel wireless communication method of establishing a connection between two portable devices automatically in an easy and distinctive manner.